


Unnecessary Thoughts

by elfriniol



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Clubbing, Hux is a poledancer, Kylo is a metalhead, M/M, Mild Language, Poledance AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux, a poledancer at the Finalizer night club, forgets himself one night. Kylo doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> OK. I had this idea and it's growing over my head. I already made posts about this on tumblr [(x)](http://mini-mantis.tumblr.com/tagged/poledance-au) and I'm piecing this AU together via drawings and short-ish fics. Don't expect a 100k fic with 20+ chapters, I can write only short things, more like snapshots of scenes and moods. This is an experiment of sorts; also be warned, this AU is something I will probably indulge in. I'm sorry if it all is kinda confusing, but my working process is rather chaotic and if I wanted to write it and post in chronological order, then I would never get it done (I'll mark this as series once there's more stories).
> 
> If you want to listen to "Hux's fav tune" it's [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONRpgrC09NM) (and seriously check it out the whole album is amazing).  
> And Phasma rides Triumph Speed Triple. The 2010 model, before they changed the design.
> 
> If I haven't scared you off, here goes the fic! :D

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," said Hux. His deal with the barman was exactly for these occasions. Engaging in small talk wasn't that rad, but he'd put up with it. His employer wouldn't want him to disrespect customers and send them running to the competition.

Hux felt pleasantly tired – tonight was good. No strains in muscles or exhaustion; although these two conditions Hux experienced when he was starting out and didn't really know how to set pace to keep going 6 days a week. Also Kylo was here tonight; Hux spotted him at the bar on the other end of the room, along with Poe. Hopefully not downing one beer after another (though Hux had to admit a drunk Kylo was kind of charming, in an entirely Kylo-kind of way).

A girl came up from the crowd and tapped the guy who bought him booze (which in fact was just water) on his shoulder. A very welcome interruption; Hux looked out at the mass of people again, noticing Kylo heading into his general direction.

And then it happened – the sound he'd recognize anytime, anywhere.

"That's my fav tune," he said as an excuse, got up and before anyone could stop him, was off. He felt a little sorry for the guy who treated him a minute before. A little. Weaving through the crowd, Hux searched; thank god Kylo was ridiculously tall.

"Drop everything you're doing, you're dancing with me."

Hux heard something like "what", then "wait", then exasparated "fine" as he literally dragged Kylo to the dance floor. At one point Kylo stopped him – Hux turned to see why.

"Jeez, come on, you can get a beer later."

Kylo didn't falter; he downed the pint in almost one go, placed the empty cup on a nearby table. "I just ordered it, you know," he explained, though Hux's ears were deaf to anything resembling complaint, "would be a waste."

Hux stopped at a spot on the margin near the right wing of the podium, with enough people to feel crazed but not enough to feel crowded, turned to Kylo again, this time with a small smile playing at his lips. Kylo's cheeks were flushed – though it could have been the lighting. Or the beer.

"You know I can't dance for shit, right."

Hux rolled his eyes – a motion extra visible with the ton of makeup framing his eyes. "I thought you partied all the time at the gigs you go to."

"But that's _different,_ Hux."

"Staying in rhythm is the same." He placed his hands on Kylo's arms – _buff_ , he thought to himself – and set the pace as the music was building up from the intro. "Now shut up, it's my favorite track."

For once Kylo did as he was told. He wasn't that bad actually; dancing was just another thing in which Kylo underestimated himself, and Hux wondered what kind of experience led to Kylo's chronic lack of confidence. Hux's mind lingered at the possibilities – bullying, parents (although he doubted Kylo's parents were worse than his precious family), or just sensitivity (which would Kylo probably deny if Hux asked him outright); however when the chorus kicked in and all these thoughts went flying.

"Shit, you really like this song."

Hux grinned – a flash of white teeth in the immaculate violet of his painted lips. He looked surreal. Overwhelming. He was quite aware of that, plus Kylo's stare spoke volumes. Yet again he found himself contemplating what he termed as "unnecessary thoughts". Kylo was nice – awkward, true, sometimes downright annoying, but nice nonetheless. It was fun hanging around him. As for his looks, Hux found him handsome. If he learned anything during his ballet training it was that beauty had many forms and it was the artist's job to recognize and appreciate them. It didn't matter it ended for Hux there, with a fond but still just an appreciation – Kylo was handsome. End of story.

A whole different thing was Kylo's view, or at least the bits and pieces Hux could figure out on his own. Hux was fairly sure Kylo had a crush on him – sometimes it was obvious, sometimes next to non-existent that Hux would think Kylo got over it (which was inevitably proven to be false). It said something about Kylo's mood swings, and that was part of the reason why Hux was loathe to take any action regarding Kylo and his interest - he wouldn't be able to handle the emotional uproar Kylo would without any doubt sink into. He's seen enough to take extra caution and tread carefully around him.

Although, with every beat, Hux found it harder and harder to keep his distance. He cursed his inability to dance in a manner that wasn't 80% seductive. Maybe his father was right when he called him a slut. Frankly, he didn't give a shit about his father's opinions.

Right. Just don't give a shit.

They were nearly the same height thanks to the high-heels Hux wore to the club;too great opportunity to pass. His arms slithered upwards to settle around Kylo's neck, forearms lying flat against Kylo's broad shoulders. They were now so close, gazes locked, synchronized. Kylo's hands on his hips,the second chorus, and god, Hux could swear this was what being high felt like.

It was in the brief setback before the third chorus that Hux got an idea. Disentangling himself he tugged at Kylo's arm to follow. He already jumped up at the empty wing of the stage when Kylo stopped dead and broke his arm free.

Hux gave him the most reassuring smile he could muster at the moment and held out his hand. "Come on. I got you. You dance well."

It took a full second for Kylo to register the encouragement and then, probably with the help of the specific alcohol-induced confidence, took up the offer.

Hux led him through the first few steps but Kylo caught on fast. Hux smiled again and this time, under the stagelights, he could see the blush clearly; and damn, _damn,_ Hux caught himself enjoying the view tad more than would be appropriate.

 _Unnecessary thoughts._ Well, brain, you know what? Shut up.

As the song neared its climax their dance got more physical. Before Hux knew it they were in that half-embrace again, parting only for Hux to spin, or for Hux to turn around and pull few moves with his back to Kylo's chest because hell, he still was a crowd-pleaser whether he liked it or not. At one point one of Hux's legs wound around Kylo and they both spun, Kylo holding Hux above the ground with ease. It felt good, too good.

And then, as Hux bent backwards and let Kylo hold his entire weight by his waist, the vocals dissolved in an echo, the track reduced itself into a subdued synth aftermath, and slowly Hux was realizing what just transpired while trying to catch his breath. Kylo hauled him up, one hand still staying on Hux's lower back, just in case, and Kylo was looking at him like never before, eyes wide and dark and mouth slightly agape, face flushed and just so _impossibly close_ that Hux couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted, but something was disturbingly off and Hux knew he had to do something. If only Kylo wouldn't look at him like that.

Kylo swallowed and it acted like a catalyst. Hux cast his gaze to the floor, tugged at Kylo's shirt to follow him off the stage. He did.

The rest of the club ebbed and moved on; nobody paid any attention to two off-beat bodies. Kylo was standing too close; Hux avoided his eyes like the plague. Now he wished he didn't have those extra inches in his high-heels. He took a step back to create some distance between them and, fortunately, Kylo got the hint. "I, I'll see you, ok?" Hux sort of hated himself right now, but a part of him was angry at Kylo too. For that damn crush he had. For giving him a great dance. For shining just so fucking _bright._

Yeah, Hux sort of hated Kylo. It was easy to understand and even easier to act on.

The dressing room was quiet - everyone else had already left work. Hux went to scrub off his makeup, that persona he always wore to find freedom but tonight it weighed heavy on him. Tonight his mask lost the comforting anonymity and gained a life on its own, so intertwined with his non-stage presence that ripping it off would tear at his own flesh.

Eyes stung and skin burned. He didn't care. Just rinse off the paint; purplish stream headed for the sewers.

Phasma called while he was changing - said that she was on her way home and could pick him up if he was still at the club. He agreed right away and within 10 minutes was climbing on the passenger seat behind her.

"How was work?" She asked, casually as ever, while handing him spare helmet. Hux groaned.

"That bad, huh. Well, good thing you have an amazing friend to ride you home."

"I appreciate that very much, you know," mumbled Hux into her shoulder, holding onto her like on a giant cushion. Phasma brought the engine to life. "Thanks."

The ride was uneventful as a 1 am ride can be. The best thing about motorcycles was that they rendered conversation practically impossible. Hux had never been more glad for this; it would be enough to endure it when they arrived at their destination.

Phasma didn't disappoint. She hit him as soon as his feet touched the ground."Everything all right?"

"Yeah, just... I'm just tired. It's nothing. People. Exhausting."

"Aww, did someone break your heart?"

"Phasma."

"Just joking. I know you're not having a summer romance or anything - dancing with a hot twink and whatnot."

The exposed engine sparked a sudden interest. In-line-3-cylinder, Hux recalled for some reason.

"Oh. OH."

"Phas, stop."

"No no no no, I know that look! You always do that when you don't want to admit that I'm right. You absolutely have to tell me!"

"I absolutely don't know what you're so hype about."

"Well, denial is pretty much a confession."

"You'd think it stupid. Hell, it is stupid."

"Wait, let me guess then. Poe?"

"God, no!"

"Someone I know?"

"Well, barely, I guess?"

"Barely- no. Don't tell me it's that emo trashcan we met the other day."

"Well, he's not that emo up close."

"Awwww maaan you were right - it's stupid."

"I hate you."

"But wait wait, does he like you?"

"He's lowkey obsessed with me to be honest."

"Well, can you blame him? I bet there are worse people obsessed with you. Regulars at your club, for instance."

"You never fail to comfort me, don't you."

"Nuh-uh. Do you like him?"

"Uhhhmm."

"Aww, poor boy."

"No, I. I don't know. I mean, he's really nice but, you know how I get around people. Like, I can't imagine living with someone and having them around all the time, asking 'how was your day sweetie' and be all smiles." He grimaced. "Sleeping with them."

"Aren't you overthinking a little bit? It's not like you're getting married, you know."

"The point, Phasma. _The point_."

Phasma gave him a sympathetic look before pulling him into a hug. Hux let her. "Look. If he's that nice as you claim it might not be a lost cause. You know that 80% of problems in a relationship spring from lack of communication? You can always talk about things. Besides, it would be a relief to know there was someone else beside me who cared about you."

He could see Kylo's smile behind closed eyelids, genuine, warm. How it reached his eyes. At this very moment, Kylo was somewhere in the city, perhaps still at the _Finalizer_ , perhaps on way home, but certainly not smiling. Hux made sure of that earlier.

"I danced with him tonight. He wanted to kiss me. Almost did. But I just... walked away."

"You didn't like it?"

"I loved every second of it," he said as he pulled away. "It's just. I don't know. Too much."

"You have it so bad, gingerbread." Phasma said it playfully and yet there was tangible empathy in the statement. Only she could make words work like that. "Please promise me you won't shut him off right away."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"Hey, I'm not the one to judge your tastes, I'd just like to see you having some good time too."

"I don't know why I even tolerate you."

"The feeling's mutual, honey."

They both burst out laughing. If only everything could be so smooth as hanging out with Phasma. Hux leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Phas."

"Goodnight. And don't you worry."

After Phasma rode out into the night and the apartment door shut closed behind him, Hux took a look around the cramped space, lit by streetlamps and neon signs. Small, impersonal, but his. Most of the floor bare to gain some room for practicing. Bed that was slightly too large for him.

Hux shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Brave one, thank you for reading! Comments are very welcome :)


End file.
